


Jekyll and Hyde | Tim & Dani fanfiction, sequel to Nightmares and the In Between

by TheBlueMatrix



Series: Nightmares and the In Between BatFamily Horror Fanfiction Original [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Batman Fusion, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMatrix/pseuds/TheBlueMatrix
Summary: After Whiplash's sudden retirement, Dani finds herself captured by the witch she, Tim, and Bruce dreamt of; Alice. After freeing her, Red Robin gets trapped inside his own mind while his personal inner demon consumes him and takes over.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character, Tim Drake/Original Female Character
Series: Nightmares and the In Between BatFamily Horror Fanfiction Original [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116398





	Jekyll and Hyde | Tim & Dani fanfiction, sequel to Nightmares and the In Between

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this sequel for a while, but was unsure how to write from the beginning, I had only had the main plot ready. Here's a taste of it, but it's MAJORLY UNFINISHED.

Tim walked into the bedroom in his Red Robin suit, but the belt and gloves sat on his shoulder and the mask and harness were in his hand as the cape dragged behind him. He sighed and pulled his bangs back, when he removed his hand, they flopped back on his face. I peeled my gaze up to him from my book, then set The Chronicles of Narnia next to me on the bed--I sat on the edge of the bed and strolled my way to him.  
I grinned. “You’re not fully dressed. I’m surprised.”  
“Just wanted to let you know I’m leaving soon,” Tim held my hips. “There’s been another murder case and I’m the only one free to solve it and arrest the murderer,” He sighed again. “I’m not looking forward to another boring night.”  
“If something happens, don’t break--You have a bad habit of letting that happen,” I took the harness from his grip and helped him get it on, buckling it together on his chest, then the belt. “Tell me what happened tomorrow. I like to know.”  
“I know you do,” He kissed the corner of my mouth, then my neck, then my collarbone, he kneeled, lifting my shirt and kissed my half-bloated belly, and touched his forehead to it.  
“Don’t forget, you did this to me.”  
He stood, “And I’m not sorry. Love you,” and kissed me.  
“Love you too.”  
I watched him leave into the hallway, and he stopped in the kitchen. I continued to watch as he ate a mint Oreo cookie and got a drink of water, then left my view and I heard his footsteps as he went down into the basement to the garage. After he closed the door and drove off and the garage door closed beneath me, the house was as silent as before. Like always, I worried about him when he leaves, always afraid if he never comes back. I sat back down on my side of the bed and thought about Tim’s reaction when I told him I was pregnant, I couldn't help but smile at it. My brain moved on to family. I think the BatFamily has enough boys, but Tim and I have an ultrasound scheduled soon and I’m hoping for a girl so I could name her Elizabeth; I’m kind of done being around a bunch of boys--Except for Tim, he doesn’t count. I took the book back from the sheets and began to read again, but out loud this time. I wanted the baby to hear and recognize my voice. What they’ll do when meeting Tim is unpredictable, though. They may not recognize that he’s their father and they might act distrusting to him, so he would have to build up that loving bond between them and make them recognize that he is their loving and trustworthy father.  
I stopped reading at the end of the part where Susan and Lucy find Aslan after his sacrifice performed by the White Witch. I had the page bookmarked and set it aside on my nightstand next to my desk lamp. I grabbed my soft white seal plushie from under my nightstand and snuggled with it tightly in bed in discomfort of my husband being outside and risking his life again. I know he does it to protect me, the baby, the BatFamily, and the city, but he worries me to death every time. I can’t raise a child alone if he loses his life, toppled with my grief and heavy depression especially. I might lose the will to continue motherhood and life in general and probably end up giving the child to Victoria, my most trusted best friend I’ve had since my Freshman year of college. And I know Tim had already calculated all the outcomes if he ever did give his life.  
I was able to fall asleep with my white seal plushie to comfort me. I tried hard not to think about Tim not coming home this time.

I was in my Whiplash suit, and my belly was gone. I roamed down the dark halls surrounding me. On one of the corners ahead of me was Red Hood’s skeleton, withering away in death. I could hear talking somewhere in the facility. When I turned a corner, there lied a black dragon asleep with its eyes open. Its eyes, black with white and red irises, and four of them. Its metallic black claws shimmered in the darkness somehow. Its wings, black with blood red between the bones. Its horns pulled away and curved back to the front with every turn having a corner. Its jaws, drenched in blood and its sparkling white fangs were stained red. There was a body that pushed against the wall, mauled and deformed. Red tunic, black pants, green gloves, boots, and mask, tan skin, black hair, and a golden “R” on the right side of his chest. I rested my hand on the dragon’s muzzle. “Naga…”  
There were sudden masculine screams in excruciating pain somewhere around my area. They were Tim’s screams. Red Robin was in agonizing trouble--He was getting electrocuted to death. I could hear the crackling of the sparks. Then were more screams, feminine this time--Begging for his extreme pain to stop. Those were my screams. I was back in the night terror we couldn’t explain. The recording file was still saved in my glasses and the Batcomputer. The screaming stopped, and there was a third voice, a lustful feminine one. There was some talking and action, and then the sound of tazing occurred. I looked around to see where Tim and I were, but I couldn’t find them. Once I heard him and myself in emotional distress, I knew exactly what part they were at. He’ll let go after a passionate kiss and they’ll fall into the blackness. There was silence, then I heard it. Their fading screams as they dropped. Even if I did try to find myself and Tim, I wouldn’t be able to find them. I distinctly remember the hallway shifted into a room, but I don’t know where that room was in the facility. But judging by those noises, they weren’t far. I stayed with the Death Dragon and sat against the wall in front of her sleeping face. I didn’t want to look at Robin. Even though I don’t like Damian, I just couldn’t look at his corpse. I then heard heavy steps in the hall where I came from. I scurried away and hid behind Naga’s rear leg near the wall, crouching. I peaked from her body to see what was coming down the hall. Something black with pointed ears. It turned the corner and I hid myself as it walked by. I was able to capture the details of the creature; armored body, black cape, bat symbol on the chest, and a cowled human face.  
It stopped--Then spoke. “I know you’re there, Whiplash. Come on out.”  
I stood and revealed myself. “Bats? You weren’t supposed to see me.”  
“I see everything in the shadows. Have you found Red Robin yet?”  
“Batman, listen. I’m not the Whiplash you came here with, I’m from the future or another dimension or something. I got trapped here somehow.”  
“Any way I can help get you back?”  
“I don’t think so. We’re dreaming. But I can tell you where Red and I went.  
“Where’d they go?”  
“Down. I don’t know where, it was a long fall. Actually, now that I think about it, it should be the same level as the entrance you took to get here. I’ve had this dream before, I know exactly what happens on my part. And I know we’ll be waking up soon. You should go find them before this dragon wakes up and chases after my other self and Tim. Oh, and when you do, don’t tell them you ever saw me.”  
Batman nodded and headed back the way he came. I knew Naga would be waking up soon, so I stealthily followed him. Turning a few corners into different halls. I watched as the Bat found me and Red, asking “Am I interrupting something?” I continued to watch in the shadows as The Punisher attacked Red Robin, holding his chest down in one hand, impaling his hand with its pointy pegged leg, raising its claws ready to scratch and slash at his throat.


End file.
